Kakarott, weißt du eigentlich...?
by Salieri
Summary: Vegeta's Gedanken über seinen vormaligen Rivalen Kakarott (shounen-ai)


Kakarott, weißt du eigentlich...?  
  
  
  
Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich verabscheue, Kakarott?  
  
Draußen regnet es, es ist still im Haus. Der Fernseher läuft, aber ich habe den Ton ausgeschaltet weil es mich zu sehr genervt hat. Was läuft? Keine Ahnung, ist sowieso langweilig.  
  
Warum bist du hier, Kakarott? Das hier ist mein Haus, ich wohne allein in der Capsule Corporation! Allein... seit Bulma gestorben ist. Aber ich bin gerne allein! Ich brauche deine Gesellschaft nicht! Geh zurück zu deinem Sohn, deiner Enkelin. Du hast noch eine Familie.  
  
Also warum kommst du, jeden Samstag, zu mir und nervst mich? Jedes Mal sage ich dir, wie sehr du mir auf die Nerven fällst, aber du grinst mich bloß blöde an und schiebst dich an mir vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Wie lange machen wir das jetzt schon? Ist doch langweilig. Wir schauen fern, obwohl es keinen von uns interessiert. Wir essen die Kühlschränke der Capsule Corporation leer. Denkst du vielleicht, ich hätte Spaß mit dir?  
  
Denkst du, ich will das ewig mitmachen? Wir sind Saiyajin... du weißt, dass wir sie alle überleben werden, oder, Kakarott? Kommst du mich deshalb plötzlich so oft besuchen? Weil ich der einzige bin, der nicht stirbt? Werden wir so enden? Zusammen? Nur du und ich, für den Rest unseres langen Lebens? Großer Gott, muss ich denn wirklich die Ewigkeit mit dir verbringen?  
  
Geh nach Hause!! Du futterst mein Essen, belegst meine Couch und bestimmst mein Fernsehprogramm! Ist ja nicht zu fassen!  
  
Und zu allem Überfluss besitzt du auch noch die Frechheit, hier, auf meinem Sofa, einzuschlafen! Sag mal, bist du hier zu Hause oder was? Am liebsten würde ich dich... Aber ich kann mich kaum rühren. In deinen wirren Träumen hast du mich wohl mit einem Stofftier verwechselt, denn irgendwann, ohne Vorwarnung, hast du plötzlich die Arme um mich geschlungen und dich auf mich geworfen. Und du denkst wirklich, ich lasse dich so weiterschlafen?? DU SPINNST WOHL!!!  
  
Gleich wecke ich dich! Ich werde dich von der Couch stoßen! Nein, ich versetze dir einen Tritt in deinen Hintern! Nein, ich... Hmm, mir geht bald die Luft aus, wenn das so weitergeht. Vorsichtig schiebe ich dich ein Stück weg und setze mich auf. Meine Güte, du schläfst ja wie ein Stein. Dein Kopf liegt jetzt auf meinem Schoß. Baka, was denkst du, wer ich bin?!  
  
Ich kann dich nicht leiden, Kakarott! Deine ewige Fröhlichkeit, deine Naivität, deine Kraft... Du nervst mich, Kakarott, und zwar ganz gewaltig! Warum gibst du dich überhaupt noch mit mir ab? Die Beleidigungen, die ich dir schon an den Kopf geworfen habe, reichen für eine ganze Fußballmannschaft. Hast du keinen Stolz? Pah! Und so was schimpft sich Saiyajin!  
  
Am liebsten würde ich dich...  
  
Aber wenn ich dich wecke, quasselst du mir wieder die Ohren ab. Da höre ich mir noch lieber dein leises Schnarchen an. Fauler Sack! Wecken oder schlafen lassen? Es dauert nicht lange, diese beiden Optionen gegeneinander abzuwägen. Ich gebe mich geschlagen und lasse den Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken.  
  
Als ich die Augen schließe, fängt das Flimmern des Fernsehers an, mich zu stören. Ich schalte ihn aus, es schaut ja eh niemand hin. Im Wohnzimmer wird es dunkel. Von draußen prasselt der Regen gegen das Fenster.  
  
Ich höre dich wieder schnarchen. Wie kannst du bloß in meiner Gegenwart so ruhig schlafen? Hast du keine Angst vor mir? Denkst du nicht, ich könnte eine Bedrohung für dich sein, wenn ich wollte? Du Narr! Vertraust du mir etwa? Ich vertraue dir jedenfalls nicht! Will ich auch nicht! Baka!  
  
Meine Hand führt ein Eigenleben, als sie sich auf dein rabenschwarzes Haar legt und über deinen Kopf streicht. Du riechst gut. Vertraut. Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr du mir auf den Geist gehst?  
  
Vorsichtig hebe ich deinen Kopf an und rutsche vom Sofa. Was für eine Überraschung, du schnarchst einfach weiter. Ich wette, neben dir könnte eine Bombe hochgehen und du würdest weiterschlafen. Baka.  
  
Warum vertraust du mir so sehr?  
  
Ich möchte dir auch vertrauen. Einen Augenblick lang sitze ich ganz still da und beobachte dich. Vielleicht war es zu viel Bier, das mich dies tun lässt, aber mein Gesicht nähert sich deinem und dann finde ich mich plötzlich wieder in einem vorsichtigen Kuss, den ich dir gebe.  
  
Als ich mich wieder nach hinten lehne, lächelst du im Schlaf. Baka. Ich kann dich echt nicht leiden.  
  
Ich bin müde. Ich könnte nach oben ins Bett gehen aber ich bleibe noch etwas. Vorsichtig stehe ich auf. Du siehst aus, als ob du etwas schönes träumst.  
  
Ich lege mich neben dich; niemand wird es merken.  
  
Morgen früh, bevor du erwachst, werde ich verschwunden sein. Ich brauche dich nicht. Ich verabscheue dich. Du bist nichts weiter als ein Dummkopf, der nicht kapiert, wann er unerwünscht ist.  
  
Aber heute Nacht lass mich bei dir sein.  
  
  
  
Sag mal, Kakarott... weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich liebe? 


End file.
